criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherilyn Fenn
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan |family = Dylan Stewart Toulouse Holliday Myles Holliday Christian Stewart Arlene Quatro Leo Fenn Suzi Quatro Art Quatro |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Sherilyn Fenn (born Sheryl Ann Fenn) is an American actress best known for her role as Audrey Horne in the cult classic mystery drama series Twin Peaks and it's 2017 revival Twin Peaks. Biography Fenn was born Sheryl Ann Fenn on February 1, 1965, at Detroit, Michigan, to Arlene Quatro and Leo Fenn. Growing up a daughter in a family of musicians, Fenn spent most of her childhood traveling with her mother before eventually settling down in Los Angeles, California. However, once Fenn got to Los Angeles, she decided that she didn't want to have to start at another new school, so she dropped out of high school when she was a junior and decided to enroll at the Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute. Shortly afterwards, Fenn began her career in acting. Fenn got her first on-screen role in 1984, when she was cast as Penny Harlin in the dramatic comedy The Wild Life. Fenn got her first major recurring role in 1990, when she was first cast as Audrey Horne, the daughter of wealthy businessman Benjamin Horne, in the cult classic mystery drama series Twin Peaks. She also reprised this role when the series was temporarily revived in 2017. Since then, Fenn has appeared in TV shows and movies such as S.W.A.T., Ray Donovan, Major Crimes, The Secrets of Emily Blair, The Brittany Murphy Story, In Plain Sight, Treasure Raiders, NCIS, Century City, Psych, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Fenn portrayed Gloria Barker, the grandmother of serial killer and abductor Stuart Barker, in the Season Twelve episode "Taboo". Filmography *S.W.A.T. (2017) - Karen Street *Twin Peaks - 4 episodes (2017) - Audrey Horne *Wish Upon (2017) - Mrs. Deluca *Confess - 7 episodes (2017) - Lydia *Fatal Defense (2017) - Inspector Banks *Criminal Minds - "Taboo" (2016) TV episode - Gloria Barker *The Secrets of Emily Blair (2016) - Linda Regan *Major Crimes (2016) - Marsha Walker *Shameless - 5 episodes (2016) - Queenie Slott *Unnatural (2016) - Doctor Hanna Lindval *Casa Vita (2016) - Marlene Lindstrom *Ray Donovan - 8 episodes (2014) - Donna Cochran *The Brittany Murphy Story (2014) - Sharon Murphy *Rescuing Madison (2014) - Bess Kelly *Project: Phoenix - 6 episodes (2012-2014) - Elena Hyland *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Madame Suzanne *Magic City - 4 episodes (2013) - Madame Renee *Bump (2013) - Mother *Raze (2013) - Elizabeth *Bigfoot (2012) - Sheriff Becky Alvarez *Psych (2010) - Maudette Hornsby *The Scenesters (2009) - Assistant District Attorney Barbara Dietrichson *In Plain Sight (2009) - Helen Trask *House (2008) - Mrs. Soellner *Fist of the Warrior (2007) - Katie Barnes *Treasure Raiders (2007) - Lena *Smith (2007) - Debbie Turkenson *The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning (2007) - Lulu Hogg *Gilmore Girls - 9 episodes (2003-2007) - Anna Nardini/Sasha *Novel Romance (2006) - Liza Normane Stewart *Presumed Dead (2006) - Detective Mary Anne Cooper *CSI: Miami (2006) - Gwen Creighton *Three Moons Over Milford (2006) - Janet Davis *Whitepaddy (2006) - Karen Greenly *Deadly Isolation (2005) - Susan Mandaway *Officer Down (2005) - Detective Kathryn Shaunessy *The 4400 (2005) - Jean DeLynn Baker *Judging Amy (2005) - Heather Reid *Mr. Ed (2004) - Carlotta Pope *Pop Rocks (2004) - Allison Harden *Boston Public - 4 episodes (2003-2004) - Violet Montgomery *Cavedweller (2004) - M.T. *Century City (2004) - Bree Clemens *NCIS (2004) - Suzanne McNeil *Dream Warrior (2003) - Sterling *Nightwaves (2003) - Shelby Naylor *The United States of Leland (2003) - Mrs. Calderon *Scent of Danger (2002) - Brenna Shaw *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002) - Gloria Stanfield *Birds of Prey (2002) - Doctor Harleen Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn *Dawson's Creek - 3 episodes (2002) - Alex Pearl *Watching Ellie - 2 episodes (2002) - Vanessa *Swindle (2002) - Sophie Zenn *Off Season (2001) - Patty Winslow *Night Visions (2001) - Charlotte *The Outer Limits (2001) - Nora Griffiths & Nora's Clone *Rude Awakening - 55 episodes (1998-2001) - Billie Frank *Blind Men (2001) - Unknown Character *Cement (2000) - Lyndel *Darkness Falls (1999) - Sally Driscoll *Love American Style (1999) - Nancy *Outside Ozona (1998) - Marcy Duggan Rice *Cupid (1998) - Helen Davis *Nightmare Street (1998) - Joanna Burke *Prey (1998) - Doctor Sloan Larkin *The Shadow Men (1997) - Dez Wilson *The Don's Analyst (1997) - Isabella Leoni *Lovelife (1997) - Molly *Just Write (1997) - Amanda Clark *Friends (1997) - Ginger *The Assassination File (1996) - Lauren Jacobs *A Season in Purgatory (1996) - Kit Bradley *Slave of Dreams (1995) - Zulaikha *Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story (1995) - Elizabeth Taylor *Tales from the Crypt (1995) - Erika *Spring Awakening (1994) - Margie *Fatal Instinct (1993) - Laura Lincolnberry *Three of Hearts (1993) - Ellen Armstrong *Boxing Helena (1993) - Helena *Of Mice and Men (1992) - Curley's Wife *Ruby (1992) - Sheryl Ann DuJean AKA Candy Cane *Diary of a Hitman (1991) - Jain *Twin Peaks - 30 episodes (1990-1991) - Audrey Horne *Desire and Hell at Sunset Motel (1991) - Bridey *Dillinger (1991) - Billie Frechette *Books: Feed Your Head (1991) - Woman reading 'Delta of Venus' *Backstreet Dreams (1990) - Lucy *Wild at Heart (1990) - Girl in Accident *Meridian (1990) - Catherine *True Blood (1989) - Jennifer Scott *Crime Zone (1989) - Helen *TV 101 - 2 episodes (1989) - Robin Zimmer *ABC Afterschool Specials (1988) - Beth *Divided We Stand (1988) - Lorraine *Two Moon Junction (1988) - April Delongpre *Tales from the Hollywood Hills: A Table at Ciro's (1987) - Betty *Zombie High (1987) - Suzi *21 Jump Street (1987) - Diane Nelson *Heart of the City (1986) - Lisa *The Wraith (1986) - Keri Johnson *Thrashin' (1986) - Velvet *Cheers (1985) - Gabrielle *Out of Control (1985) - Katie *Just One of the Guys (1985) - Sandy *Dummies (1985) - Unknown Character *Silence of the Heart (1984) - Monica *The Wild Life (1984) - Penny Harlin 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses